fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Late War
Late-War Period The 'Late-War '''covers the years 1944 and 1945. Books from the Third Edition * ''Armies of Late-War. Forces from 1944-45, ''Fourth Edition army lists for American, German, British and Soviet forces. * ''Festung Europa, Third Edition army lists for German, US, British and Soviet infantry, motorized, reconnaissance, and armored forces. * D Minus 1, army lists for the Allied paratroop and air-landing units active in the European theater during January 1944-August 1944. * D-Day, containing rules for the Normandy campaign, including beach landings, fighting in the bocage. * Bloody Omaha, army lists for German and US infantry divisions engaged in Operation Overlord on 6 June 1944. * Villers-Bocage, army lists for German and British tank units fighting for control of the Normandy town of Villers-Bocage on 13 June 1944. Includes new heroes, new unit organisations, and new scenarios. * Monty's Meatgrinder, army lists for German and British/Canadian forces fighting for Caen from June to August 1944. This book is the first to remove the number of support units limitation based on combat platoons. * Cobra, the Normandy Breakout, army lists for SS and American troops fighting during Operation Cobra, the breakout from Normandy. this book has a totally new layout. * Stalin's Onslaught, army lists for the initial assault in Operation Bagration focusing on the Soviet 8th Independent Penal Battalion, Soviet IS-2 heavy tank battalion and German [[78th Infantry Division (Germany)|78. Sturmdivision]]. This is the first of four books to focus on Operation Bagration. * Fortress Europe was released on 15 November 2008Flames of War: Fortress Europe Spotlight and updates Festung Europa to make it consistent with the new style of army lists and includes options added by PDF. * Hammer & Sickle, army lists for the drive on Minsk during Operation Bagration focusing on the Soviet Guards Divisions and German Sperrverband "Armoured Blocking Forces" and 505th German Tiger tank battalion. This is the second of three books to focus on Operation Bagration. * Firestorm - Bagration, a Campaign box focused on Operation Bagration. * River Of Heroes, the last in the Bagration cycle, and focuses on the 3rd and 5th SS Panzer, and the Soviet Sapper battalions. * Hell's Highway, the first book in the Market-Garden series, covering German Fallshirmjagers and the Guards Armoured Division. * A Bridge too Far, the second and last book in the Market-Garden series, covering the battles for Oosterbeck and Arnhem, released February 13th, 2010. * Firestorm - Market Garden, a Campaign box focused on Operation Market-Garden. Released in April 2010. Books from the Fourth Edition * Red Bear - ''Allied Forces on the Eastern Front, January 1944 to February 1945. * ''Grey Wolf - ''Axis Forces on the Eastern Front, January 1944 to February 1945. * ''Overlord - ''The Allied Invasion of France, June-September 1944. * ''Atlantik Wall - ''The German Defence of France, June-September 1944. * ''Road to Rome - ''The Allied Assault on Italy, January 1944 - May 1945. * ''Fortress Italy ''- The Axis Defence of Italy, January 1944 - May 1945. * ''Market Garden - The Allied Invasion of Holland, September - November 1944. * Bridge by Bridge - The German Defence of Holland, September - November 1944. * The Battle of the Bulge - Allied Forces on the German Border, Sep 1944 - Feb 1945. * The Ardennes Offensive - German Forces in Lorraine and the Ardennes, Sep 1944 - Feb 1945. * Desperate Measures - Tank Battles for Eastern Germany, January-April 1945. * Bridge at Remagen - The Battle for the Rhine, February-April 1945. * Nachtjäge''r - The Battle for Northern Germany, March-May 1945. * ''Berlin - The Soviet Assault on the German Capital, April-May 1945. * Gung-Ho - US Marine Corps in the Pacific 1944-45. * Banzai - Imperial Japanese Forces in the Pacific 1944-45. * Armies of Late-War. Forces from 1944-45. Released in 2017. * Fortress Europe: Late-War Forces. Released in June 2019. * ''D-Day. American Forces in Normandy 1944. ''Released in June 2019. Image gallery Unit Organization - the Third Edition Late War_01a.png Late War_01b.png Late War_02a.png Late War_02b.png Late War_02c.png Tiger company 01.png Unit Cards - the Fourth Edition GEAB15-17.png GEAB15-21.png GEAB15-19.png GEAB15-23.png USAB09-13.png USAB09-15.png USAB09-16.png USAB09-18.png References Category:Books Category:Under Construction